


I can't hide forever.

by MegaOof



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alcohol, Clexa, Commander Lexa, Doctor Clarke, F/F, Grounder Clarke Griffin, Guilt, Heda Lexa, Mount Weather, Post-Mount Weather, Sad Clarke, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 15:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaOof/pseuds/MegaOof
Summary: After Lexa betrayed Clarke at the mount weather, Clarke was furious and too guilty to go back to Camp Jaha. Clarke is Living in the wilderness.Clarke can't hide forever when there's Sky Cru, Ice nation and Tri Cru looking for her she doesn't want to be bothered especially by the Commander herself.





	I can't hide forever.

Clarke Griffin is in her way "home" with her mum also known as the chancellor, but Clarke doesn't want to go inside with all the guilt weighing on her shoulders, all the lives she's taken, she doesn't want to be treated rightly when she should be treated wrongly, so clarke has packed her bags with food water and clothes took a lot of her mums alcohol and fled Arcadia 

 

Clarke runs as soon as she can't see Arkadia trying to get as far away as possible before her mum comes and finds her, feet feeling blistered and bloody from all the running breathing heavy if not at all. It's night time and clark got fed up and tried to go sleep in the freezing cold. She doesn't deserve the luxury of a fire keeping her warm. 

 

Blood, sweat, burning bodies and children dying in their parents arms, baby's screaming in agony and pain, Guilt from TonDC guilt from when she burned 300 dropship guilt from mount weather. There's a pattern all in fire all in vein she hears screaming blood on her hands from Finn she sees her dads death on repeat. Until she wakes up with a jolt.

 

A single tear  going down Clare's face, Clarke wipes it away she doesn't deserve to mourn over the people she lost when she's partly the cause. Clarke then walkes in the woods alone until she can't stand no more she's been doing that every night since she's left Arkadia

 

Clarke hunts animals for food and sometimes trades them for clothes and alcohol Clarke is always tipsy and depressed from what the girl at the trading post thinks. "What's your name?" the girl at the trading post asks "What's yours?" Clarke replies "Nylah is my name. Now what's yours?" Clarke thinks to herself she shouldn't give away her real name but before Clarke could respond nylah says "I know your sky cru." "How?" Clarke says "You don't speak trigaslang and everyone knows how to speak trigaslang except sky cru." Nylah carefully studies the blonde and found her theory was true "Your Clarke kom Sky cru" niylah says loudly so everyone at the trading post could hear Clarke quickly grabbed what she came for and left without a word.

 

She comes across a river and cleans herself from all the mud in her hear and sweat she puts on a new pair of clothes Clarkes all bruised up cuts all over her body and is always in a lot of pain 

 

It's winter so the weather is below freezing Clarke is shivering in her sleep, it's pissing down with rain and hail stones she wakes up from a nightmare this time about lexa and what she forced her to do.

 

Instead of finding shelter she desides to get all the alcohol and down it all in one go, Clarke was wasted, she can't walk probably or see clearly and her bones shivering she's walking the rain is heavy and Clarke is drenched, Clarke collapses but still awake feeling the rain water on her face she can hear people talking but is paralysed can't open her eyes they are taking in a different language until someone ties Clarke and then picks her up from the cold wet muddy ground and she's on the front of someone's arms on a horse. Asleep in someone's arms.


End file.
